1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair growth promoter containing a colloidal silver, copper and gold complex in a cosmetically acceptable carrier formed from a mixture of silver, copper and gold colloids made electrically. The promoter is capable of acting as a cosmetic, reducing alopecia, eliminating alopecia, stimulating hair growth or any combination thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Hair loss is a common problem, in both men and women, the most common form being androgenetic alopecia (AGA) where males lose scalp hair as they get older (i.e., male pattern baldness). Other hair loss afflictions include alopecia arcata (AA), female pattern baldness and hair loss secondary to chemotherapy and/or radiation treatment (i.e., secondary alopecia). Although the only physical effect of hair loss is cosmetic, the psychological effects can be devastating and the pressure to find an effective treatment is intense.
A variety of procedures and drugs have been utilized in an attempt to treat hair loss. A common technique includes hair transplantation. Briefly, plugs of skin containing hair are transplanted from areas of the scalp where hair is growing to bald or balding areas of the scalp. This procedure, however, is time-consuming and relatively painful. Other approaches include ultraviolet radiation and exercise therapy.
More recently, drug therapy has been used to stimulate hair growth. One of the most well-recognized hair-growth agents is sold under the trademark "Rogaine." While systemic treatment with Rogaine stimulates hair-growth in some people, regrowth does not occur in all people and, in some subjects, there are adverse side effects, such as stimulating the growth of facial hair in female patients. A localized, topical treatment, which has a stimulatory effect on hair growth or which improves scalp tone would be preferred, as the number of negative side effects likely would be fewer than with a systemic treatment.